Playing With Your Food
by queencake
Summary: Sebastian noted - as he felt the soft heat of his master's inner thigh - how grateful he was to be back in an age when it was acceptable and stylish for a boy to wear shorts outside of a seaside setting. A demon had to be allowed some perversions after all. - Set after Season 2 in modern time. One-shot, CielxSebastian, lemon, fluff and other stuff.


This is a one-shot lemony/fluff/concoction of nonsense. It was inspired by tea and a biscuit that I had this morning and it's quite long because it is exactly how it happened in my head and I am longwinded. I regret nothing. It's set in modern time but it's **not** an AU. Enjoy! Or don't, if you don't want to!

**Note:** I don't know how to put line breaks into a one-shot that never changes scenes, so I just stuck them in in places I felt you ought to stop and take a tea break or something.

**WARNING: SEASON 2 ENDING SPOILER!**

**Yaoi, Sebastian/Ciel, romance, lemon eventually, etc. etc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters, they belong to Yana Toboso and so on and so worth.**

* * *

**Playing With Your Food**

* * *

The cold should have bothered him and had he still been a human it would have seeped into his very core and aggravating his asthma. But he wasn't a human anymore, so the icy breeze washed over him unnoticed. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, leaning against the concrete wall of the terrance, the only thing standing between him and the 70 storey fall to the street below.

It was past midnight and he was alone in the dark but watching all the different traffics lights and colours below was soothing. He slipped a small metal lighter out of his shorts pocket and began to fidget with it. He flipped it open and the flame sparked into life, he snapped it shut and the flame died, he opened it and closed it and repeated the motions, he found it hypnotic.

Ciel stopped fidgeting long enough to examine the small metal rectangle. He knew it well, he had examined it many times before. It was silver coloured, shiny and decorated with beautiful intricate patterns - Sebastian had given it to him in the late 1940's. There was no particularly special occasion behind it but it had been the night that Ciel discovered that, like his taller counterpart, he too could manipulate fire. The lighter was intended for practice but Ciel had looked after it like it was something precious - not that he'd ever admit that out loud.

Over 60 years on though and he still couldn't bend the element to his will, not like Sebastian could. The older demon could set the entire city ablaze with a flick of his wrist. Ciel's command over fire was more like a polite suggestion that was never heeded.

With an already-defeated sigh he flipped the lighter open again, the flame danced in the breeze. His blue eyes became wine red as he concentrated and with a gesture of his hand he willed the fire to obey him. It shot up suddenly in a burst of heat but was gone as quickly as it had come.

Ciel scoffed at his failure and snapped the lighter shut. He could have done better with a mouthful of alcohol. He was about to put the lighter back in his pocket but pale hands traveling down both of his arms to his wrists stopped him. He tensed up and shivered, feeling the sudden weight and warmth pressed against his back. Slender fingers mingled with his, opening the light for him again.

"Young master, how many times must you be reminded?"

Hot breath caressed his right ear and he flinched before he could stop himself. The taller male was leaning down over him to match his height, his chin coming to rest on Ciel's shoulder, pressed against his neck and his ear.

"You cannot force fire to bend to your will, you cannot beat it into submission. Fire does as it pleases. You must be seductive but gentle, my lord."

The demon inhaled, then very gently blew at the flame and immediately it sprang to life, swirling and dancing, bigger and bigger, stretching out into the sky and then elegantly it dispersed itself, not abruptly like it had for Ciel. He scowled, annoyed by his servant's showing-off.

Sebastian straightened up slowly and Ciel leaned his head back to look up at the man now towering over him. His face was upside down from this angle with that infuriating, practiced smile plastered across his handsome features. The butler leaned down again, intent on capturing a kiss but Ciel was having none of it. He turned his face back to the city below with a "Hn!"

Sebastian smirked at the rejection. His master was annoyed, almost sulking even and he had the feeling that some sort of game was about to begin between them.

"Is something troubling you, young master?" Sebastian asked, knowingly.

Ciel was silent for a while, thoughtful of what to say next or whether or not he should say it at all and Sebastian could feel the master's heartbeat quicken before he finally spoke.

"You took your time tonight. Is it finished?"

"I don't believe I took any longer than was necessary but yes, it is finished, my lord."

"The others never took nearly as long as..._her_."

Sebastian's smirk widened.

The "_her_" in question was his latest meal - a soul he had consumed just minutes ago in fact. He had swallowed many souls over the past century and frequently his master allowed him to make short-term contracts for these souls, rather than just stealing them from reapers. Normally this arrangement caused little issue between them but in this particular case the woman he had given the seal to was notably attractive in more ways than one and very demanding.

The contract had lasted three months, which wasn't long at all to Sebastian but to his master it was far too long for his comfort. Whenever Sebastian was called by the woman Ciel would become irritable and jealous - sometimes manufacturing some task for Sebastian to complete before he was allowed to go, like retying a loose tie or making some desert that couldn't wait until later.

Ciel tried to cover it up by saying that he was simply being put out, having to share his servant with another was inconvenient and improper. He even had to prepare his own tea some mornings because Sebastian still hadn't returned from whatever errands the woman had put to him the night before.

"Do I detect a sliver of jealousy, my lord?" Sebastian said.

"You do not." Ciel said, calmly but firmly, followed by another, "Hn!"

"What do you imagine you should be jealous of?" Sebastian pressed.

"I am_ not_ jealous!" Ciel barked.

His hand itched to slap the arrogance out of his servant and compulsively he tried to turn to do it too but a pair of firm hands on his hips stopped him. With anger starting to well up in him he braced his hands on the wall, dug his heels into the ground and tried to buck against the hold but it was futile, he was locked in place.

"Bastard..." Ciel ground out. The command to _let go_ was on the tip of his tongue but it wouldn't come out.

"Tell me what sins you think I have committed against you, my lord." the butler coed against his ear again.

One hand releasing the boy's hip and traveling up under his shirt, finding warm flesh. The second hand slid down to caress the boy's thigh, as lightly and teasingly as he could.

"Something like this, perhaps?"

Sebastian noted - as he felt the soft heat of his master's inner thigh - how grateful he was to be back in an age when it was acceptable and stylish for a boy to wear shorts outside of a seaside setting. More than often his master wore pants because they made him look a little older and disguised the fact that he was wearing high-heeled boots for some extra height. Sometimes however - and always when they were alone - he wore impeccably fitted shorts.

A demon had to be allowed some perversions.

"It's none of my business how you play with your food." Ciel hissed.

He yanked Sebastian's wandering hand away from his torso, regretting the move instantly when that hand clasped around his throat and jaw instead, forcing his face to tilt upwards again so Sebastian could see him.

Instinctively both of his own hands shot up to try and pry those fingers from around his small neck but the grip was like a vice. Realizing the precious lighter wasn't in his hand anymore he felt a stab of panic in his chest. He didn't hear it hit the ground, which meant it had fallen over the side.

He swallowed the upset sensation in the back of his throat and turned it into anger instead. He dug his nails into the older demons skin, drawing blood. He bucked against him and tried to pull backwards but only ended up pressing himself back into Sebastian's lean chest and his ass back into Sebastian's hard...something else. He felt his ivory face flush pink.

The burn of nails digging into his hand was exciting and not at all unpleasant like his master intended. It was like being clawed by a kitten that thought it was a tiger. Adorable. The older demon had to suppress a groan of pleasure when his clothed erection was unexpectedly crushed against the younger one's clothed ass cheeks. His cock twitched with anticipation, it knew where it was, knew what warmth and tightness lay on the other side of its cloth confines.

"It seems to be your business right now, young master." the servant said, grinding his arousal further into Ciel's backside for emphasis, brushing his fingertips up his inner thigh and over the bulge in the front of his shorts. The whimper that escaped those dusty pink lips was delicious.

Ciel couldn't stop his hips from bucking forward against Sebastian teasing hand, searching for more contact. He cursed his body for betraying him. He wanted to be angry right now, he wanted to be upset, we wanted to spend the week sulking while insisting he was fine. But his body wanted fun, embarrassment, pleasure, Sebastian.

The butler unbuttoned his shorts skillfully with one hand and they slipped down to his ankles followed by his underwear before he could catch them. He tried to step out of them but his boots just snagged in the fabric - now his feet were essentially bound together. All he had left were his hands but he was losing his resolve. His body was burning from excitement, his heart wasn't pounding anymore, it was fluttering.

Sebastian chuckled into Ciel's hair, inhaling his sweet scent as the boy tried to escape the shorts. He made quick work of opening his shirt too, pulling the collar back enough to expose those delicate shoulders but let it drape there instead of taking if off completely.

He nipped and licked at that perfect porcelain skin, fangs aching to bite down but he resisted. One hand teased the boy's erection with slow, feather-light strokes. He was wonderfully hard for someone so intent on not enjoying himself. His second hand finally released the boy's jaw, opting to pinch his nipples instead - the brisk air making them perky and sensitive already. He unbuttoned his own pants, relieving some of the pressure on his erection.

Sebastian straightened up to his full height again, his cock resting against the top of his master's ass - even in his heels the boy was too short for Sebastian to take him standing up. The butler looked thoughtful, considering putting his coat down and ravishing the boy on the ground but then something unexpected happened. Shakily his young master hoisted himself up onto the concrete wall.

* * *

The top of the wall was barely wide enough for him to kneel on on all-fours but the shorts around his ankles prevented him from trying anyway, so he leaned over the wall, supporting most of his weight there. His legs were left hanging behind him, one foot using a decorate groove in the wall for some support. He grasped the very edge to try and pull himself up more and looked down. A fleeting sensation of vertigo hit him. The fall wouldn't kill him, if he did fall but it would probably hurt a lot, he thought. Sebastian would catch him anyway, so there was no point in wondering about it. He wondered where his lighter was down there, there was no commotion so it hadn't hit someone in the head and killed them, at least. He glanced behind him when he felt Sebastian move.

"Don't you dare-!" the words didn't leave his mouth quick enough. On "dare" his shorts were ripped straight down the middle into two halves, one stuck around each ankle. He glared at Sebastian as best he could from his position, shocked and appalled. He loved those shorts.

"My apologies, master, I'll replace them in the morning." Sebastian was rather fond of those shorts too but he wasn't sorry, there were more pressing matters to tend to.

He gave Ciel's backside a light pat, urging him to continue his climb to the top. He could have lifted him the rest of the way but watching the struggle was arousing him further in some perverse manner. He stepped back to admire the view. His master knelt on his hands and knees, no space at all between him and the drop. His hair and shirt fluttering in the wind, his ass bare and presented for the the taking. Blue partially still-angry eyes looked back at him again, beckoning him to make a move. He grinned and licked his lips.

"You know what I want to hear, my young master." Ciel leered at him, not interested in another stupid game. "Unless you'd like me to stop now, of course...you'll have to say it. Call to me, tell me what it is you wish of me."

Ciel huffed in annoyance and looked out over the city, murmuring something Sebastian could detect with his demon ears but he wanted to antagonize the boy.

"I'm sorry, my lord, could you repeat that a little louder for me?" the demon pressed. He could feel his master's pulse speed up and his skin flush with embarrassment. He loved it.

The smaller male growled with indignation. As much as Sebastian's teasing humiliated and pissed him off it also aroused him more, which just embarrassed him more and that in turn aroused him even more again, it was a vicious cycle.

"You heard me, Sebastian...fuck me...it's an order. I want you...to fuck me now." With all shame and dignity out the window he leaned over and edged his knees a bit further apart, raising his ass higher.

"Yes, my lord." the butler was satisfied.

He moved forward, placing his hands on two perfectly smooth round orbs, spreading them so his master's asshole was exposed. His own cock jumped at the sight. The demon in him wanted nothing more than to impale the smaller demon, to fuck him brutally without mercy. It urged him to skip this foreplay and pound into him now but the servant in him was more patient than that.

His inhuman tongue darted out to prod at the tiny entrance, licking and swirling, trying to probe it's way in. It was no easy task.

No matter how many times Sebastian had ravaged this hole over the course of decades it never got any looser, never stretched, literally. His master's body could never be changed, it would always revert back to the state it was in when he became immortal. His asshole would be sore and dark pink for a day after the assault, maybe two days if Sebastian was particularly rough with him or Ciel let him enter him without preparation. But eventually it would always heal and as a result - his master was always precisely as virgin-tight as the first time Sebastian had filled him. Every time hurt as much as the first time for the master but for the his demon butler it was ecstasy.

His tongue managed to forced its' way past the first ring and once he was sure it was slicked enough to try one finger he pulled back and was about to wet his first finger but a smaller hand caught his.

"No. That's enough for tonight." Sebastian looked his master in the eye, searchingly.

"Are you sure, master? I am in no hurry," he assured, concerned that the smaller male might feel obligated to rush to please him.

"I said it's enough. I told you to fuck me _now! _It was an order, not a suggestion!" the boy was breathing rapidly like a rabbit, his whole body rising and falling with every hurried breath. His face was beaded with sweat and need. His contracted eye glowed against the darkness, reminding Sebastian of who was really in-charge here. The servant grinned and lowered his head to show his obedience.

"Of course, my lord."

Without any further hesitation he positioned his cock at his master's entrance, smearing a bead of pre-cum over the hole and then pushed in slowly. Before the head was even fully inside the ring of muscle, Ciel cried out and bit down on his lower lip, gripping the edge of the building until this hands hurt too. Sebastian knew better than the stop. He inched himself in, reveling in every yelp and whimper that escaped his lord's lips. He forced his hard cock through the tight channel until finally he was in, all but an inch of him. He paused for a moment, letting the muscles get used to the intrusion before pulling back.

"All of it...I want...all of it...hard" Ciel managed.

Sebastian obeyed eagerly, ramming his full length back into the small body until his balls slapped up against the entrance. His master cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, the sound was beautiful to his ears.

"Oh fuck you're so tight!" he growled, his polite composure replaced with a fevered devil. He fell forward against the smaller demon's back and bit down on his exposed shoulder, his demon fangs breaking the skin and drawing blood as he began to fuck his warm hole.

Ciel sobbed when Sebastian's fangs pierced his flesh, it was amazing. He didn't need to be told how tight we was, he knew all too well but it was nice to hear Sebastian voice his appreciation all the same, especially when he knew it wasn't just a butler's politeness.

Over and over Sebastian pounded into him - it was wild, feral and his elongated nails dug into his hips, holding him in place, making sure he couldn't escape the onslaught. He loved every second of it, every loud slap of Sebastian's balls against his ass thrilled him, every grunt of pleasure from the older demon pushed him closer to his own release. He wanted to reach under to stroke his own painfully neglected cock but with Sebastian leaning on him he knew he'd lose his balance and fall off with only one arm.

"S-Sebastian...my-" he stuttered but he didn't need to finish the order. A practiced hand snaked under him and jerked him off in rhythm with his thrusting. The older demon's fangs retracted and he suckled on the bleeding wound.

Ciel felt the pressure in his stomach and balls spill over, a few more strokes and he couldn't hold it any longer. He cried out and came into Sebastian's hand, some of it escaped over the edge of the wall.

Satisfied that his master was satisfied, Sebastian took a brief moment to lap some of the warm cum off his hand and returned it to it's death-grip on the boy's hip.

He straightened up and pulled the smaller body back with him. The boy yelped as his knees were pulled off the ledge, expecting to hit the ground but he didn't. Sebastian held him up by the hips with ease, feet suspended off the ground as though he weighed nothing. His arms and the top half of his torso were still lying on the wall.

In all this repositioning Sebastian didn't miss a beat, he continued to fuck him hard, his pace picking up now, intent on pleasing himself. He moved Ciel's body to meet his thrusts, towards the wall when he pulled out and then slamming him back into his cock. The concrete was starting to chaff his exposed chest.

A few more hard, long thrusts and Ciel felt an explosion of warmth inside him, filling him. Sebastian grunted his release, slamming in as far as he could force himself into the warm tightness. Spilling his seed inside his young master's body was sublime.

He collapsed onto his lord's back again, feeling the boy's heartbeat against his cheek. They stayed like that for a moment. Gently he eased his sated cock out of his master, the ring of muscle trying to close around him as he did. Some of his cum escaped through the hole before it sealed itself, it trickled down his master's balls and inner thighs, all the way down his legs to his imprisoned ankles. A treat for the eyes.

* * *

Ciel's legs and arms finally gave way and he slid down to the ground panting. The sensation of cum still in his ass and running down his thighs caused him to shiver with delight. The cold stone floor against his tormented bottom was also welcome.

Sebastian, ever vigilant, had already fixed himself up. He lifted his master up and sat him on the wall so he could fix his shirt, though Ciel didn't really see the point since he didn't even have any pants to cover his bottom half, did his shirt really need to be fixed?

He watched Sebastian's handsome face as he worked, pristine as always. He knew he didn't look pristine, he looked like he'd just been fucked up against a scratchy concrete wall in subzero temperatures and he had no pants.

Sebastian met his gaze when the shirt was done and smiled, a seemingly genuine smile and Ciel felt his heart skip a beat. The butler moved in quickly and captured his lips, his heart skipped another beat. The taller male's tongue sought entrance and the smaller one granted it, offering no resistance, submitting for once without a fight to this sweetness. It was a firm but gentle exchange, just a kiss.

Ciel felt himself blush for the hundredth time that night when Sebastian from him. These soft, "mushy" sort of things, like kissing, were even more embarrassing for the young master than the rough passionate things.

"You could have simply ordered me to tell you about her you realize, my lord. I would have had no choice but to tell you the truth, no matter what it was." he dabbed Ciel's thigh with a handkerchief as best he could.

"Be quiet. I never want to hear mention of _her_ again, _that_ is an order," Ciel said.

Sebastian nodded, content to forget her existence. She was a meal after all, nothing more. His master had elevated her importance to great heights with his imagination.

Ciel had to beat down the urge to let his temper bubble up again but he hid it well, his cool stoic exterior back in place. The woman had exasperated him when she was alive, she wouldn't do the same now that she was finally dead.

"Here you are, my lord." his butler said, presenting something to him.

He blinked away his dreamy haze, realizing what was in front of him. Without thinking he snapped the lighter out of Sebastian's fingers and held it in both his small hands for dear life, relief washing over him.

"It didn't fall over!" he exclaimed out loud instead of in his head. He pursed his lips shut and glanced at his servant. Sebastian smirked knowingly but said nothing further about it.

"You're looking rather unseemly, young master. Perhaps a hot bath and something to cover your lower-half might be in order."

Ciel could only manage a half-hearted glare for his mutilated shorts as he was pulled into his butler's arms and carried away. He flipped the lighter open, giving the flame a couple of seconds to live and then snapped it shut again.

* * *

Mhmmmm. I don't smoke but I do love metal lighters.


End file.
